The present invention is directed to a glove worn by workers to handle oil coated metal parts. These metal parts typically have smooth oily surfaces that are difficult to grasp. It is desirable to reduce contact between the worker's skin and the oil or cutting fluids that result from machining or forming processes. In addition, the metal parts may have sharp burrs that can injure workers.
Presently, available gloves for the handling of oily metal parts are made of cotton or leather, which are well known for cut resistance and gripping ability of smooth, oily surfaces. These gloves have the undesirable trait of allowing oil and cutting fluids to soak through the glove and come in contact with the worker's hands. The oil-soaked glove in contact with the hand, actually exacerbates the potential risk for dermatitis.